


Her Safe Place

by darlingclemxx



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Clouis, Fluff, Louisentine, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingclemxx/pseuds/darlingclemxx
Summary: When a nightmare awakes Clementine, she goes to Louis for comfort.





	Her Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written. Any advice would be greatly appreciated!!

Clementine woke up with a gasp, bolting upright in her bed. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as her chest rose up and down, fear coursing through her veins like ice.  
Instinctively, her eyes darted over to AJ’s bed.  
He wasn’t there.  
A wave a dizziness came over her, but then she remembered AJ was having a sleepover at Tenn’s. With a sigh of relief, she buried her face in her hands.  
God, she wished that these nightmares of losing AJ would stop. But she knew deep in her heart, they wouldn’t. No matter how hard she tried.  
Clementine lay back down and shut her eyes. She tried thinking of happier things. Lee. AJ…  
Louis. Her boyfriend’s name seemed to dance in her mind.  
Just thinking about him made her heart race. She thought about his goofy smile, the way he laughed, the way he said her name, the way his lips felt against hers, how his beautiful brown eyes seemed to soften when he looked at her…  
She had to see him. She couldn’t sleep anyway. Maybe he was still awake?  
Clem found herself pulling on a dark blue hoodie over her head and heading out into the hallway. As she made her way to Louis’ room, she debated turning around. He's probably sleeping! She told herself He won’t like you waking him up in the middle of night! Go back!  
But the heart wants what it wants.  
When she got to Louis’ door, she took an apprehensive breath. Just do it. The worst he’s gonna do is kick you out.  
She opened the door just a crack and poked her head in. “Louis?” She whispered into the dark. “Louis, wake up”  
She heard a groggy groan and then some fumbling. Suddenly, a candle lit the room and Louis squinted at her sleepily.  
“Clem? What is it? Is everything okay?” He asked worriedly, his brown eyes widening. “Nothing,nothing… everything’s fine. I just…. I just can’t sleep. Um, is it okay if I stay with you for a while?” Clementine asked, wringing her hands anxiously.  
His shoulders relaxed, and a gentle smile played over his lips. “Yeah, of course. For as long as you want” He said, scooting over in his bed to give her some room.  
Clementine slowly stopped in and closed the door behind her. Walking over to the bed, and took off her hoodie and set it on his nightstand. She snuggled next to Louis, her face just inches from his.  
“Nightmare?” Louis asked, running his fingers through her curly hair.  
Clementine simply nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. Louis moved hand from her hair and onto her cheek. He leaned forward and crashed his lips onto hers. Clementines eyes fluttered shut as their lips moved in sync. She felt her fears melt away and the feeling of being safe wrapped around her like a warm blanket.  
When they finally broke apart, Louis put her head into his chest and pulled a blanket over them.  
“I’ll keep the nightmares away” he whispered, “I promise”


End file.
